The Beginning
by Hiccup2484
Summary: Just seeing if this is something I want to try out, tell me how you like it, if there is anything to change (I bet there is) and how I can improve as a writer/character maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Awakening**

A figure jumped through the trees. It moved swiftly like the wind. Making its way through the branches. It stopped on a branch masked by the darkness of the sky; the moon was new and not out to shine upon the forest that night. Its eyes glowed green in the darkness, illuminating a red mask. It looked over to a mountain top and saw the Temple of Light on the summit of the mountain. It had a beacon of yellow energy that shot into the sky coming from the center of the temple.

The figure made its way up the mountain, it made sure to do it slowly, stealthily, and methodically. The entrance was lit up with torches over the entrance. As it came up to the entrance, there stood two guards, one on each side of the entrance. Armed with longswords, and daggers on their hip. They stood vigilant, one taller than the other. The taller one being an elf and the shorter one being a human. They wore chainmail as their armor, their face exposed with the top, side, and back of the head covered in the mail.

The figure unsheathed its sword with its left hand, it was like a butcher's blade but bigger. It ignited into flames and the two guardsmen saw it and charged in. The elf went in swinging downwards, but it was too agile and put its left foot back behind its other so it could turn its body to get out of the way. As it did so, it grabbed the sword and cut off the elfs hands. The elf took a step back, looking at where his hands used to be. He started to swing his dagger at the figure with no success. The figure swung its sword at the elf and it went across his chest. It went through the chainmail cauterizing the wound. He dropped to his knees, looked up to the figure and then collapsed to the ground. The human swung his sword at the figure, hitting it and made a scratch on the armor; one of many. He swung many times before the figure stopped him, the figure took additional scratches from the human and the occasional close to death swing. He was an exceptional fighter, the figure grabbed his sword and kicked him away. He was kicked into the wall with so much force that it knocked him out.

The figure stood over the unconscious man. He was a mechanical being. He wore tight armor that was tougher than steel. Its color was gray with a few scratches. It wore a red featureless mask and had green eyes. It was a towering 6'5 in height and slender. And had 2 horns protruding from the sides of his head.

The figure entered the Temple of Light and doused his sword. The material the temple was made of was sandstone. It had been smoothed out to make it nice. As it got deeper and deeper into the temple, it started to light up with a yellow glow, it was nearing the center of the temple. Then it came to the room that held the beacon. The beacon made a humming sound as if it were the sound of a purring cat. A human was in the room carrying a steel staff and wore as much armor as the guardsmen wore.

"I see you have come for it." said the man with the steel staff.

"That I have," The figure said in a male robotic voice. "Now, if you move out of the way, there will be less bloodshed."

"You and I both know that will never happen, and you won't leave until you are dead or you have gotten what you want. So, bloodshed it shall end in." The man with the steel staff said as he moved towards the figure.

The figure got ready and put its right foot forward, sword ready and ignited. The man ran up and jumped, bringing his staff down on the figure; but the figure pivoted on its right foot and moved its left foot back. It used his right metal hand to punch the man in the face. It connected, making him stunned, but only for a second. His face was bloody but he stood. The man swung his steel staff at the figure and struck it in the head. The mask blocked the blunt of the force. A ringing went off in its head. So, it took its fist and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of the man. But he got back up and held his staff firm. So, the figure took its sword and slashed the outside of his leg when the man stepped forward. He fell to the floor and got up holding his staff in his right hand with his other covering the wound in pain. He was much slower and couldn't hold his staff properly. He rushed toward the figure and put the staff on the ground and launched at the figure feet first. The figure didn't expect it and was kicked in the face by the man. The man punched the figure because it was still stunned from the kick. One, two, three punches swung and all of them hit. As the man hit the figure it seemed to hurt more and more. It's mask was made out of metal and once the man finished punching it, his knuckles were red and almost to the point of bleeding. The figure stood up straight and towered over the man. The man was intimidated by the size comparison but didn't show it. The figure kicked the man across the room against a wall. The figure walked over to the beam of the beacon.

"It's too powerful for you to get it," said the human on the floor.

The figure looked toward the man and stopped its approach to the beam. The figure got the staff the man used while the man tried to crawl to it. It put the staff in the beam and a zapping noise could be heard. When it pulled the staff out, the only part that remained was the part that wasn't put in the beam. The figure held out its hand and an object came from the beam. As the object left the beam stopped. The object was a yellow diamond a half-inch wide and an inch tall. It had an aggressive glow to it.

"H-how did you do that?" The man asked, now terrified of the figure.

The figure looked at the man, it put his sword away and stretched its hand towards the man. The man was lifted up into the air.

"You were a worthy opponent; I will let you live," said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Pyrox," said the figure. Pyrox then threw the man to the wall and it knocked him out. Then it made its way to the entrance and disappeared in the forest.

The room was dark, ticks could be heard from every direction. A hole laid in the center of the room. Out came a figure, a cold male robotic voice spoke. "Awake Frost Beast." Frost Beast had a white featureless mask that covered its face, with blue eyes coming from the eye holes. Wearing light blue armor with white patterns on it. It stood 5'7 in height. It was bulkier than most with a big build. "Before I can give you control, there must be one thing you must do first and always." said the robotic voice coldly.

At the Temple of Light, on the steps stood the man with a steel staff with a bandage on his leg from his fight with Pyrox; and the short man that Pyrox knocked out. Frost Beast walked up to them.

"So, you two are the only survivors of Pyrox's raid uh?" asked Frost Beast in a male robotic voice.

"Yeah, damn thing killed Jim and knocked us out." said the shorter human sadly.

"Who are you and why have you come?" asked the man with the steel staff

"Sir Tom Ranald's, and Sir Charles McAvoy, I was sent here to examine what happened here. Primus sees you are unfit to defend this place; as you let one thing steal a very important fragment." said Frost Beast.

"Really, we get to get out?" asked Tom eagerly.

"But my contract isn't over, I need the money for my child." said Charles worriedly and shock filled his face. "Besides, Primus has nothing over us, this is not his realm."

"Correct, but he has given me code to do the same thing to whoever fails in the endeavor to catch Pyrox. And you have failed." said Frost Beast with a serious face.

With that being said, Charles and Tom knew what was going to happen and both drew their weapons. Frost Beast stood there with a grin not drawing their weapon. Tom made the first move swinging at Frost Beast with his longsword, Frost Beast caught the blade in its hand making a scratching sound. Tom tried to take his sword out of Frost Beast's hand by pulling, but it didn't budge. Charles swung his steel staff at Frost Beast's back leg making it go down. Frost Beast dropped its grin and looked at Charles ripping the sword from Tom's grasp. In response Tom backed up and Frost Beast drew its sword. It had a blue icy color, it was a longsword. It swung its sword at Charles, but he blocked the hit with his steel staff. Tom took out his dagger and did a sliding kick on Frost Beast's left foot to off balance it. Tom stabbed the dagger through its foot into the ground, sticking its left foot there. Charles swung his steel staff at the back of Frost Beasts right leg again taking it down to its knees. Frost Beast grabbed Tom by the face, freezing him instantly; Frost Beast punched Tom in his frozen face after taking its hand off, shattering his head to pieces. It laid there frozen until it thawed from the sun. Charles saw this and said, "NO!" Frost Beast smiled at the response. It got up but was halted by the dagger in the ground, it kept on getting up until its foot came ripping off. It stood on one foot staring at Charles for a moment, then it swung at him making a wound on him. Then it charged him, moving its blade into his chain. It stabbed the blade into the ground, making Charles stuck to the ground by the blade.

Frost Beast grabbed a torch off the top of the entrance to the temple. It started to put it to the slash it made to Charles. "**Got to make it look like Pyrox did it**, **am I right?**" said Frost Beast with a little chuckle. "NO! YOU WILL NOT!" yelled Frost Beast holding its hands to its head making it drop the torch and dropping to its knees. "**But he says we must**," said Frost Beast. "IT'S NOT THE RIGHT THING TO DO!" yelled Frost Beast again. With the distraction, Charles unpinned himself and got Frost Beast's sword. He held it up and dropped it on the middle of Frost Beasts head.

Frost Beast stopped and dropped to the ground. It stopped moving, talking, breathing, everything. Charles let out a sigh and started walking down the steps to go home. All he could think about was his little boy, James. He wanted to hold him in his arms. Then a sharp pain went through his back. He turned and saw Frost Beast with his head reforming back from the split. "J-J-James," Charles said as he took his last breath. "**Let the hunt begin**," Frost Beast said with a smile growing across its face as his eyes started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Hunt**

The sky was grey, the rain poured heavily on black, some magical, umbrellas. A human boy, seventeen years old, stood there with a face of sadness, anger, and confusion. He had brown hair with blue eyes. He looked at a coffin, it was eight feet long, three feet tall. It was black, with gold lining the edges. It got lowered into the grave, with it reading Charles McAvoy.

"Why?" sobbed the boy. "Why him? He didn't do anything wrong; I wish he took that day off."

"That's just the way it is James." said his half elf mother while putting her hand on his shoulder. "He didn't fight hard enough obviously. The weakling couldn't even kill one man"

James just stood there, as she rambled on; clenching his fist hard. "Come on James, let's go home. You always loved it better."

The trees covered the sky, only letting a few specks of light shine through the thick canopy. The grass was tall, untamed, and free to roam uncontrolled by mortals. The flowers were beautiful, they made up for the loss of light the canopy took for granted. The animals grazed the grass, most leaving the flowers to preserve their beauty; some were deer, and squirrels. Birds could be heard singing their songs of life. Mechanical steps could be heard, growing closer to the animals. They all stopped their grazing to see what it was that was making all of the noise; the singing from the birds also stopped. The forest was quiet except for the steps.

Out walking Pyrox, it ignored the wildlife and found a rock to sit on. It pulled out of his bag another fragment, it put the two fragments near each other. They started to glow a white light and magically combined together. So, with them being combined, it put it back in its pack. And it continued on its way, making its way through the forest. But it took a moment to stop, to hear it, smell it, to feel the nature around it. Then it remembered, _I can never go home_,_ they are on my trail_. With that being stated, it started to climb up the trees and start jumping from branch to branch.

As it jumped from tree to tree, it came into a clearing, the trees were gone. As if they were up rooted and the ground was covered back up. In the middle of the clearing stood a gaping hole in reality. It contorted all over the place. But Pyrox was not at all fazed by this, it grinned. This was its next stop.

Frost Beast was in the same forest having what was like a panic attack. It couldn't think straight, nor could it breath. There was this battle in its head over it all.

"**You are weak, nothing without me. You hear me**?" asked **Frost Beast**.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I'm not insane." He tried to argue.

"**You can't ignore me, my friend, I am you. I am everything you hold down; everything that has to be done. Face it, you're a machine. You do as you are told and you don't question it**."** Frost Beast** said.

"No, no, no, I'm more than that. I can make my own choices." Frost Beast argued with itself.

"**You say that, but you gutted a man three days ago. And you liked it, you enjoyed it. Admit it, you're a monster. Only I can help you now. Just let me take control and it will all be better**." **Frost Beast **said with persuasion.

Frost Beast started to gain composure, it was calm and collected. Then, its eyes started to glow blue. And it gained the same smile it had when it gutted Charles. "**Everything will be alright**." said** Frost Beast** with pleasure.

A door swung open to a nice building; the door had crystal glass in the center; the type in churches. It was of The Fury, goddess of wrath and madness. The door knob was of solid gold. The house was massive, it was a two-story house with big yards in the front and back.

"Welcome home sweetie, you'll love it here with your new sister and dad." said his mother with enthusiasm.

"But I don't want a new dad. I want my own back. And you have the money to hire a cleric to bring him back, why don't you?" asked James sadly.

"Because he died in the line of duty protecting the Temple of Light. They wouldn't let me, now sweetie. Go to your room." said his mother with less enthusiasm. "Not like he could do his job," she whispered under her breath.

James complied and went upstairs to his bedroom. It was pretty spacious, not decorated much because he wasn't there all the time and didn't go often. He remembered having a painting of him and his dad, but it wasn't there. Besides that, he didn't have much in his room.

His mother went to go take a shower, when she opened the door with a gold knob to the bathroom. It was as if the place was shiny, checkered black and white marble on the floors. Polished granite for sinks and colorful glass for the show door. The water is contained in a massive container and when someone turns something on, it moves something out of the way for the water to flow. As she undressed, whip lashes scars could be seen on her back. Other scars that looked to have been made by blades could be seen on her arms, legs, and above her breast near her neck. She turned the shower on, when she got in her scars stung. Rubbing soap on her scars hurt even more.

Once she finished her shower, she started to set up dinner. She started a fire and put a pan with a steak in it. On the side were carrots, beans, and potatoes on a plate made of glass. She called the rest down for dinner in the dining room. As soon as James' sister saw the plates she said, "Eww, I don't like carrots."

"Abel, you have to eat them, they're good for you." said her mother.

"No. I will not eat them," said Abel.

She always hated bringing this side of her out, but it was happening so consistently that it was second nature for her. "Abel Shay Tonith, you will come down here and eat your carrots now!" she said in a demanding voice.

Abel came down and sat at the table, she made sure to eat around the carrots. When everyone was at the table she tried to start up a conversation with her daughter, but no one even looked at her. It was like she wasn't noticed. Abel spoke up asking how she was and she said she was well, then asked Abel about magic school. She looked scared and stopped talking and went back to eating around her carrots. James finished his food rather quickly and she asked him to stay and he didn't say a word to her back.

James heard yelling coming from the kitchen that the damn food was ready and to get down there or have nothing. James went out of his room and saw his sister ask if she could have something else to eat besides carrots. His mother yelled at her the carrots are good for her and she needs to stop being ungrateful. They all got seated at the table and it was very quiet, Abel spoke up asking how her mother was, she snapped back at her saying it would be nice if people stopped asking stupid questions. James finished his food and left without saying anything and nothing was said to him. He went into his room and thought about his dad.

Then James thought of something. It all happened a day after the original raiding. James had thought that was weird. So, he went downstairs and saw his mother talking to his step dad and step sister still at the dinner table.

"Dad I figured it out," James said excitedly.

"What is it buddy?" His step dad said with a smile on his face, his mother just scoffed.

"It wasn't that thief that killed dad. It was someone else. Because it happened after the initial raid. Cause why would he come back after he had already gotten what he wanted? So I figure it had to be someone else who did it. Which means he didn't di-" His mother saw where this was going and cut him off saying,

"No! We are not getting him back. That poor bastard died how he lived, not being able to do anything." Then his step sister started,

"Yeah, your dad was pitiful. He wasn't like my dad. You are lucky my mom took you in, or else you would be like your dad. An orphan, but his parents didn't have to abandon him. I guess being weak runs in the family."

The dad just looked at them in shock. His eyes were bulging out of his head in surprise. He had never heard them talk like this. Then he said, "Your mother's right *sigh* we can't get him back," as he said that he wanted to not be in that room and be somewhere else. James' eyes just started to water up, and then he put his head down putting his hands over his face.

Then he screamed in anger. He screamed at his mother with rage in his eyes. Dark daggers started to appear out of nowhere in the air, three had appeared. He looked at her again, but his eyes were black and there was only anger on his face. He sent one into his mother's head and she slumped down on the table. His step father stood up but before his step sister could he sent the second dagger into her neck making her sprawl on the floor dead. "James, please don't do this," his step father pleaded. But he didn't listen, he sent the last dagger into his heart killing him. His eyes went back to normal, then he looked at the crystal glass on the door showing The Fury. He then gave a maniacal laughter looking at the bodies on the floor. And he dropped to his knees just laughing as a thunderstorm started with booms coming around every now and then. Tears started to drop down his face as he continued to laugh more and more.

Before Pyrox entered the portal, it looked up towards the sky and saw a message, "3 killed and the Temple of Light destroyed!" It said. It was very curious about it being destroyed and 3 having died when it only killed one person. So it went into town and once it found someone, it asked what the news was talking about. "Oh, someone went to the Temple of Light and destroyed it and killed 3 of the guardsmen." Pyrox thanked the man then rushed back into the forest. All it could think about was how this was its fault. If it didn't go there, all of those deaths would have been avoided. So it rushed back to the portal to get all of this done and over with. After it had entered the portal, Frost Beast saw it and rushed over to get in the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Enlightenment**

Pyrox woke up in a house on a nice comfy bed. He sat up and looked around. It was a wooden cabin with few rooms; it was small. The door opened up calmly as an old wood elf woman walked in. She was holding a basket with carrots in it

"Oh, you're awake, how nice." she said in a sweet manner.

"Who are you and where am I?" Pyrox asked in a confused tone. She walked over to the sink to start washing the carrots.

"My name is Marisa, and this is my home in Limbo." as Marisa said that, she gestured all around her. "What is your name traveler?"

"Uh, Rick," Pyrox said.

Marisa looked at him, "There is no need to lie to me. But if you wish to hide your name. Let it be that way." Marisa went back to washing her carrots.

Pyrox sat there thinking about what she said. He went over to where she was washing carrots and started to help her. As he got closer, he noticed that she was pretty short for an elf. He towered over her. "So, my name is Pyrox. How did I get here?"

"Well I saw you floating out here and I didn't want you to just float so I took you home." Marisa said.

"Thank you. So you live up here all by yourself?" Pyrox asked.

"No, I live with my son and his friend. They went out for some fresh air, they should be back soon." Marisa took the carrots out of the water and pulled out a peeler to peel the skin off the carrots.

"Well then I should be leaving then. I don't want to get in the middle of this." Pyrox said nervously.

"No, no, I want you to meet him and stay for dinner. You sound like you both would get along nicely." Marisa said while cutting.

"Well if you say so." Pyrox said, not wanting to say no to free food. Even though he doesn't have to eat, being a robot and all, food still tastes great. Marisa smiled when Pyrox agreed. The door opened and a younger man walked in. "Hey mom, I just got ba-. Who is this?" he asked as he saw Pyrox.

"This is Pyrox, I found him floating around and decided to bring him home." Marisa said, turning around.

"And thank you for bringing me in. I have no idea what would happen if she didn't. Your mother is very nice. What is your name?" Pyrox asked, extending his hand.

"My name is Adam." Adam said cautiously, shaking Pyrox's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Adam, your mother told me you had a friend. Think I could meet them?" asked Pyrox sincerely.

Adam smiled, "yeah sure, he's outside." Adam then opened the door. "He's out here." Pyrox walked outside, having to duck to get under the door way, and saw a silver dragon standing in front of him. It startled him "Whoa, he's a big friend." Adam gave out a chuckle. The dragon's size was huge. Because of Pyrox's size, he was able to look at it in the eyes without having to look up.

"Who is this fool?" asked the dragon looking towards Adam.

"Well this is Pyrox, ma found him floating in the middle of nowhere and decided to be nice and took him home." stated Adam.

"Hello dragon, what is your name?" asked Pyrox.

"My name is Algore," said Algore.

"How did you come across Algore, Adam?" asked Pyrox

"How bout we go inside and get ready for dinner." said Adam, and he went inside.

"Oh, ok" said Pyrox, not expecting that.

"It's ok, he doesn't usually like to tell the tale to strangers." said Algore

Algore turned into a human and started to walk to the right of the house where a building was made. It was slightly bigger than the cabin. It was made out of metal. There was no door to it. Pyrox went inside the cabin and saw there was no dining table. Adam was helping Marisa with food.

"Hey, where's the table, or do you guys just eat on the floor?" asked Pyrox with a chuckle.

"We like to eat with everyone, it brings the family together." replied Marisa

She took a plate with one hand and opened the door with the other and went to the building on the right. "So you all just eat in the food building?" asked Pyrox.

"Yes, since there isn't a room for Algore in the house, we made one for him. So, we eat there." replied Marisa.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you Pyrox?" asked Adam.

"Only because you don't read my mind and answer them for me." Pyrox said back to Adam.

Adam just gave out a chuckle. They prepared food in Algore's house. Once they finished that, they sat down at the table. They ate and made small talk.

"Hey Adam, what do you do for a living?" asked Pyrox.

"Well, I am a guardian." Adam replied, putting his silverware down. "I guard a Solar Stone shard. I have to keep vigilant because two of the shards have already been found. If they get their hands on this one, they will have a full stone."

"Wow, must be a big responsibility," said Pyrox, knowing that he might have to fight him. He knows he will regret it.

"Yeah, but since not many know of its location, I don't get many visitors. It's a job that has been passed down to me from my father, and his father, and his father." stated Adam

"What do you do Pyrox?" asked Marisa.

"I was a guard, I guarded Primus. But I stopped," said Pyrox.

"Why did you stop doing something so important?" asked Adam.

"Because I was enlightened to what Primus was doing. He was sending assassins to other realms to kill important leaders and sending thieves to steal powerful artifacts. I just couldn't stand it, so I left." said Pyrox. "So, how did you come across Algore?" asked Pyrox trying to change the topic and trying to learn about Adam.

"Oh, well um. I don't want to talk about it," said Adam.

"If you won't tell him, then I will," commented Algore.

"Fine" said Adam, sighing "20 years ago, I was walking home from training. And I saw Algore here unconscious in the woods, with scars over his face. So I raced home and got water, food, and medicine. So I nursed him back to health."

"When you say that, you make it sound like I can't take care of myself," said Algore.

"Well if it makes up for it, you did save me from that one lunatic trying to kill me. And he would have succeeded if you didn't intervene." said Adam.

"Well I guess that makes us even then." replied Algore.

"Well it looks like everyone has finished eating. I will just go wash the dishes." exclaimed Marisa.

"I think I might want to help you." said Pyrox

"So will I." said Adam almost immediately after Pyrox.

So they all got everything put away, it had gotten pretty late. Marisa went to get ready for bed. Pyrox unsheathed his blade from his back and found a smooth rock and started sharpening his blade with it; he sat outside looking out towards the sunset on a bench. Adam came up behind him asking "That blade looks pretty special."

"It is, it was the blade given to me by the one who opened up my mind and let me see clearly."

Adam sat next to Pyrox, "What happened to him?" asked Adam

Pyrox hesitated to answer, "I killed him, he freed me with his dying breath."

"That must have sucked to witness. But hey, since you're a robot, you don't have feelings." joked Adam.

"I wish, imagine your brother had started doing terrible stuff and you never knew. Then one day someone tells you what is going on but you kill them. You try and save your brother but he hurts you again. That's how I feel." stated Pyrox.

"But I thought you," Adam paused "constructs, had no feelings." said Adam.

"Well I used to not have them, but over time. I gained them," stated Pyrox.

"Ever find out his name?" asked Adam.

"No, but he did have a code name. Martin Luther." said Pyrox.

"Well it's getting pretty late, I should get to bed. Goodnight Pyrox," As Adam got up from the bench, "Hey, if you stay tomorrow, I'll show you something really cool." Then Adam walked into the cabin.

Pyrox sat there looking towards the sunset. As the last bit of light slowly went down, he shut himself off; and slept.

James had been put in a mental home because of his slaughter of his parents and lack of sanity. That night he had lost all will in him. He was in grief, anger, confusion, and insanity. All bad by themselves, but if you put them together. It makes a monster. A monster with powerful magical abilities; only disabled through more powerful magic. But, his magic was getting stronger and stronger everyday.

"We can't just put him down, he's a child!" pleaded a nurse

"A child with magical abilities growing in power that is a killer," said a crude voice. "Tomorrow I will come back and take this child to where he belongs."

"This is inhumane though. It's not like he's a child from the nine hells. He's just a normal human kid." said the nurse.

The crude man left the building to return with the proper equipment to kill James. You can't just kill someone evil with just a normal sword. He would be back in the morning.

James overheard all of this, but he didn't care. He knew what would happen, and that he would be safe. He knew his magic bonds would be released and that he could roam free. The nurse came in, she was a 4'3 gnome, "It's ok, no paladin has to do this to you. My name is Abigail, I'm here to protect you." said Abigail

"T-t-thank you Abigail, can I go home now?" asked James pitifully knowing she would take the bait.

"Yes, we're going home now." Abigail said sweatfully, he almost felt bad for the manipulation; almost.

Abigail took James to her burrow in the woods. They ran through the night with stealth and speed. Once they got into her burrow, James started to get tired. Too tired for him to act on his plan, he hadn't slept much and it was catching up to him. He was taken into the eternal darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Fellow of Delicacy**

When James awoke from his slumber, the light of the sun poked through the holes in the burrow. Abigail was cooking a stew; she was facing away from James. The smell of the stew was enchanting. He got up off the bed and made his way to the door. While being as quiet as possible; the floorboards creaked under his step. "Good morning James, how was your sleep?" asked Abigail, still facing away from James. He stopped and didn't answer Abigail. "Come sit at the table, breakfast is almost done." said Abigail in a sweet tone. James went to the table and waited. Abigail came over with the stew and sat it down on the table for both of them to eat. Abigail started to eat but James sat there and didn't eat anything. But the hunger got to him and he reluctantly started to eat. He enjoyed it, Abigail was pleased that he liked it so much. "So, how did you sleep James?" asked Abigail again.

"It was…ok," James replied.

"How do you like your new home?" asked Abigail.

James looked at her with an expressionless face thinking of leaving the place as soon as possible. Abigail looked displeased with the expression, she kept silent knowing James didn't want to talk at the moment. The door then swung open, the blinding sunlight shined in.

"I've found you monster. Do you think you can control this woman to keep you out of the way of justice?" asked the man with the crude voice from the hospital.

He was a human that was 5'6 in height. He had a big build and was bulky. He wore complete armor over his entire body. A holy symbol of Tyr, god of justice, on his warhammer. The symbol was of a balanced scale. He had a radiant glow that outlined him.

Abigail stood in front of James putting her arms out saying "He didn't control me, I led him here so he could live and be given a second chance. Just give him one more." Abigail pleaded.

"It had its chance with its family, it had three chances and it threw them all away." stated the paladin.

"Well then I won't move. You'll have to move me yourself." Abigail said.

James admired the nurse's protectiveness of him. Although he knew he doesn't deserve it, he'll let her continue hoping. He hoped that he'd be able to show her his unworthiness.

The paladin shoved Abigail out of the way and raised his warhammer above his head with his two hands. James looked up at the paladin with a calm expression on his face. Then the paladin brought his warhammer down to the boy's head. But it stopped just short of his brown hair; James smiled. The paladin, speaking through his teeth said, "You see what I mean? It's too dangerous to be kept alive! Help me get rid of it," pleaded the paladin.

James knew Abigail wouldn't do anything because he froze her as well. He looked at the paladin and then went to the kitchen to go grab a knife. When he got back to the paladin with his knife, his arm that was holding the knife became a mist with the knife. The paladin's eyes were wide and he was scared; James chuckled at his fear. The arm he had turned into air entered into the paladin's chest and he let go of the knife. James took his arm out of the paladin's chest and dispelled his spells. The paladin kneeled, dropping his warhammer, with blood coughing out his mouth. The paladin got up and punched James in the face knocking him to the ground. James' eyes turned black and he held his hand out toward the paladin's chest and crunching could be heard. The knife came out of the paladin's chest and flew into James' hand. He was gushing blood and fell down on his side. James' eyes reverted back to normal, blue, and looked towards Abigail and saw she had her hands over her mouth with complete shock on her face. James smiled at the sight and walked out of the burrow into the sunlight. He was in search of his father's killer; he had the knife with him.

James made his way into the woods to hide from people who would 'cleanse' him or would kill him as an adventure. He knew that once the death of the Tyr paladin spread he would have a bounty on his head. He headed to the Temple of Light to try to find clues to where his father's killer went.

Once he got there he saw its ruins on the summit of the mountain. He made his way up there as fast as he could. He had to take a rest from all of the running from getting to the top. He saw three blood stains. He searched the ground and saw a set of footprints that lead to the forest. He followed the tracks and another set of footprints appeared. He followed both of them until one of them suddenly stopped and disappeared. He kept on following the other set of tracks that kept on going until he made his way to a clearing. There was nothing in the clearing that he could see. James was very frustrated at the fact that he was on his father's killer and now he had nothing. He fired a ball of fire at the center of the clearing in his frustration. It became dusk when he finished being mad. He went to sleep in the woods on the soft grass.

Frost Beast was wandering the land of Limbo searching for Pyrox, the portal could have thrown him anywhere in its infinite space. Good thing he knew where he would be headed. When he was made, he was given the location of every shard of the Solar Stone. He knew exactly where it was and how to get to it. So he made his way to the last layer of Limbo, the most chaotic one. It was nightfall when he reached it. He saw a massive whirlwind and he could make out a structure in the whirlwind. Most likely the last piece to the Solar Stone. He entered the whirlwind, he used his metal feet to stick to the ground and not go flying away.

Once he made it to the eye of the storm, he did not have to stick his feet in the ground. He started to scale the tower. It was so tall it took him a couple of hours to get to the top. So he sat and waited for Pyrox to show up, he had all the time in the realm.

James woke up from his slumber. He went out to find food to eat. He saw an owlbear and threw a ball of fire at it, cooking it and killing it. A fire started and water appeared out of the sky and squashed the fire. He started to skin the owlbear with the knife he had used to kill the paladin, but he threw up on the grass because of how disgusting it was. By the time he had finished skinning the owlbear, two adventurers came up to him.

One of them was a drow bard. She wore a leather tunic that was bright green and her hair was bright blue and she had a smile on her face. She seemed to be a very bright person that looked on the good side of things. The second one was of a human cleric. He wore a very holy outfit and his god was Posiden; he carried around a trident.

The cleric said, "Stop, what demonic thing are you doing with that owlbear?" he asked in a very commanding voice.

"I-I-I am using it for food," said James quickly.

"Sure sure, how about we take you in and no one gets hurt?" petitioned the cleric.

"But I'm not doing anything bad, and I really don't want to fight. Maybe tomorrow we can fight," said James. He was low on spell slots from his morning activity and feared he would have none left if he fought today.

"No, you fight now or you let us take you in for the bounty. There is no other option," commanded the cleric. The bard was observing the situation and said, "Leave him be, he's not doing anything wrong," said the bard in a high voice.

The cleric turned around and slapped her with the back of his hand sending the bard on the ground, "You do not make the rules here Aberreen. I do, now listen to me or else," threatened the cleric.

Aberreen got up and said, "No, I would rather kill you than help you hurt that boy. And you know how serious I am about that." Aberreen didn't look very serious when she said that. The cleric raised his trident up and Aberreen flinched but a knife appeared in the cleric's chest. He went to his knees and fell down on the grass with blood pouring from his mouth.

"No person should be that cruel to someone for no reason," stated James.

"Thank you for that, I wouldn't actually have killed him. I don't like to hurt people," said Aberreen.

"Why is that?" asked James.

"Well it's because I did something and it hurt a lot of people. So I decided to leave it to the professionals and I support them," replied Aberreen.

James took a seat on the grass and asked "Do you want to talk about it Aberreen?"

Aberreen sat down on the grass and said "Yeah, you are the first person to ask me that."

"I've done things that I regret, speaking about them is the best way I know how to get rid of the guilt," said James.

"So there was this man and I thought he was hurting my friends. I got angry and killed him but it was supposed to be a joke. I ruined the family and my friends hated me. They wouldn't even talk to me. Then Dux came to me and he said he would rid me of this guilt. So I joined him and learned to help those around me," said Aberreen.

"He sounds like a cult leader, was he the cleric that hit you?" asked James.

"No, but that was someone in high authority. His name was Adair, only those that profusely believe what Dux believes are allowed to go up in ranks," answered Aberreen.

"What does that make you then?" asked James.

"I am the person people bring along when they go somewhere dangerous cause I'm able to be a good support person," said Aberreen, but James thought she was holding something back.

"Is there anything else? You seem to be holding something," said James.

"Oh, um… no nothing," said Aberreen quickly. "There is nothing else that I do." Then James took a good long look at her, she was tall, only 5 inches taller than him. She was 5'9, skinny, and good looking. He knew what else she did for the cult, and he was disgusted by it. "You don't have to do what they did in there, I'm not like them," stated James. Aberreen then started to tear up and cry. She cried on his shoulder and he hugged her in a compassionate grip. "Sh, sh, it's ok. They aren't here and you don't have to go back to them. Just let it all out," James said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Upside-Down**

As the sun rose in the realm of Limbo, Pyrox woke up from his mechanical slumber. After an hour of watching the sun, the trees, the wind, and the animals move, the ground started to bench he was sitting on started to break in half. Rocks flying all around him. He unsheathed his blade from his scabbard equipped on his back. He ignited his blade and then it all stopped. Pyrox took a look at the cabin behind him and saw Adam and Algore laughing. There was no danger, it was just a trick. Pyrox was more confused than angry.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Pyrox while dowsing and putting away his blade.

"That is the power of Limbo my friend, you should have seen your face." laughed Adam.

"Is that the thing you wanted to show me?" asked Pyrox.

"Why yes it was," said Adam

"Think you could teach me how to do that?" asked Pyrox.

Adam smiled and agreed to teach Pyrox how to shape Limbo to his will. Adam told Pyrox to let his mind wander and not to grip on anything. Pyrox closed his eyes and Adam started to teach Pyrox how to heat up the air around him. Adam said it started at the hand and went out. No matter how hard Pyrox tried, he just couldn't do it. He got angry he couldn't accomplish the simplest of tasks. Adam tried to calm Pyrox down but he wouldn't listen. Then, right before he was going to give up, Pyrox thrusted his hand out in anger and blue fire lashed out. But it didn't feel like he warmed up the air. He felt that it came from him. Although he had done something better, he kept that to himself and Adam complimented him on being able to do it in the end. It had taken a couple of hours for Pyrox to blow fire out of his hand. So they took a break to rest and cool down. Pyrox took a seat in the half broken bench as he rested. During this time, Algore has flown off to do other things.

As Frost Beast waited, he decided to take the last Solar Stone shard so Pyrox couldn't take it from under his nose. Once he placed his hand on the shard he was teleported in front of Adam's house with the shard in hand. Frost Beast saw an Elf standing in front of a metal building to the right of a wooden cabin. He was 5'9 in height and was skinny. Adam saw Frost Beast and moved his hands up making the ground come up around Frost Beast. The ground held Frost Beast's hand that was holding the shard out and held his legs in place. Frost Beast unsheathed his sword from the scabbard on his hip with his right hand and broke out of the cage. Pyrox saw this and got up from the bench while unsheathing his sword with his left hand. Frost Beast and Pyrox saw each other and rushed towards one another.

As they ran, Pyrox slashed at Frost Beast with his sword with Frost Beast using his sword to deflect the hit. Pyrox was counting on it so he could follow up with a punch to the face. Knocking Frost Beast to the ground on his back as Pyrox got on top of him. Pyrox kept his sword on top of Frost Beast's sword and started punching Frost Beast with his right hand. Frost Beast caught Pyrox's hand and there was nothing Pyrox could have done because Frost Beast was stronger than him. So Pyrox headbutted Frost Beast and got his hand loose from his grip. He held Frost Beast's right arm with his right hand and chopped off Frost Beast's hand. Then, he stabbed his sword into Frost Beast's neck, killing him.

Pyrox stood up and turned to Adam saying, "Primus needs to send better assassins if he wants to kill me." Pyrox started to walk towards the cabin. Meanwhile, Frost Beast grabbed his right hand and was putting it back on his arm. He laughed while standing up. "**You have no idea what you are dealing with**," stated** Frost Beast**.

Pyrox was shocked that he had come back from his death. Adam shot a stone through Frost Beast's chest. His chest grew back what it had lost. Because the one little rock did nothing, he shot a spike of stone from behind Frost Beast into his chest, lifting him into the air.

"There, that should keep him there," said Adam.

"Yeah, good thing he can't regenerate through a rock," stated Pyrox.

Frost Beast sat there dead on a stone pike with nothing to do but think._**I can't believe Primus didn't add a failsafe for when something like this happened**_,thought Frost Beast._ Maybe we should rethink what we are doing_._ So, no one can do this to us again_, thought Frost Beast. _**That is a terrible idea, you are too soft. You can't do what needs to be done**_, thought Frost Beast. Then he had an idea.

Pyrox and Adam talked about Frost Beast as the rock started to freeze. The ice enveloped the entire rock, even slipping into the rock itself. Then the rock shattered freeing Frost Beast. He stood up looking at his hands with a smile. "I don't think we can stop him Pyrox," said Adam with worry. Pyrox gave no response and started to shoot blue fire out of his hands. As it went out towards Frost Beast it went from light blue to red to an orange outline to yellow in the middle of the orange outline but above the red. Frost Beast threw ice out of his hands only being dark blue. He started to approach Pyrox with the ice and fire crossing. The fire was doing nothing to the ice because it was too cold. Pyrox was concentrating on keeping the fire going because this was the longest and second he shot out his fire. But once Frost Beast made his way to the blue fire he was having trouble getting his ice through. So he froze Pyrox's legs and feet to the ground. He stopped throwing ice and threw a strong punch at Pyrox who could not doge do to being frozen to the ground. The punch knocked him to the ground breaking the ice. Frost Beast rose his sword above his head, "**Time to die**," said** Frost Beast**. Then he dropped his sword to the ground.

"No more will you hurt someone!" yelled Frost Beast. "You shall leave, I will be myself!"

"**Took you long enough to do it**," said** Frost Beast**.

Frost Beast then collapsed to the ground. Pyrox saw that he had shut off due to fighting his own program. Pyrox grabbed the Solar Stone shard off of Frost Beast. Adam eyed this out of his peripheral vision and said, "Ah, you found the shard, we can now return it back to its resting place. But, we will have to wait until tomorrow because it is getting pretty late." Pyrox agreed with that statement knowing he would leave at night. Once night fell on Limbo, Pyrox went to leave but a thought entered his head. He went inside the cabin and stood over Adam, who was sleeping. He ignited his blade which gave a low glow to the area. It was not very bright. The fire crackled on the blade as he stood there. He knew that Adam was powerful, and that he might hunt him down. Then he saw Algore who had just gotten back from his trip. Pyrox doused his blade and went to leave in shame for what he was thinking of doing.

He made his way to the realm of Mechanus. Mechanus was the realm of law and order. It was made of cogs, some that moved fast, some slow, some so slow you couldn't even tell if they were moving. It was mostly inhabited by the modrons, a race of constructs that were small and did everything Primus told them to do. Pyrox hid in the shadows and went into an empty house. There he took out the shards and combined them together. He felt a surge of tightening in his joints. As if his "muscles" were tensing up. Light enveloped him as he stood there in pain. He stood there for five seconds as if it were bonding to him. Once it stopped, he looked towards his left hand and saw the stone in his hand. That hurt so much, he thought. But, he felt faster and stronger because of it. The place was crawling with modrons, so he made sure to stick to the shadows until he made his way to Primus' castle. The room where Primus stayed was very spacious, in the middle stood a big tube that held a robotic figure. Pyrox jumped down from the catwalk and approached the figure.

"Hello Primus, how is the life of being the leader of a group of thieves and assassins?" asked Pyrox, igniting his blade.

"It is going very well, thanks for asking. Everyone here acts like they're going to be disintegrated if they mess up. Which is true, but I want more personality in this place." said Primus in a very robotic voice.

"Monsters like you don't deserve a place like this old friend. Time I finish this like how you started it. With me stabbing you in the back." said Pyrox raising his flaming blade in the air. But modrons came from the back restraining him. He was powerless as there were too many of them. He just looked at Primus with hatred in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look, I got promoted because I'm smarter than you Pyrox," said Primus. A long cable came out of the ceiling and was facing Pyrox. "Your name meant inferno here, it was supposed to strike fear into those who dare try to kill me. You protected for a long time and did very well at it. But then you had to defect, you were always a great fighter. So I'm promoting you from my protector, to my assassin."

Pyrox yelled out at Primus and didn't want to do his dirty work. The cable went into Pyrox's head.


End file.
